Painting
by AiTema
Summary: Sakura selalu mengagumi lukisan-lukisan buatan pria itu dan tentu saja pria itu sendiri.


**Pain****ting**

Characters by Masashi Kishimoto

Story by AiTema

Summary : Sakura selalu mengagumi lukisan-lukisan buatan pria itu _dan tentu saja pria itu sendiri_.

**WARNING! OOC, Gaje, dll.**

.

.

.

.

Sakura melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya di sebuah ballroom yang dipenuhi lukisan-lukisan indah di sepanjang dindingnya. Di bagian kanan bawah setiap lukisan terdapat tanda tangan dan nama Sasuke Uchiha. Gadis musim semi itu tersenyum setiap kali menemukan nama pria tersebut.

Sakura selalu mengagumi lukisan-lukisan buatan pria itu _dan tentu saja pria itu sendiri_. Bahkan ia sampai tahu arti dari lukisan abstrak buatan pria itu yang tidak dimengerti orang awam. Pernah sekali sewaktu dulu–_dulu sekali_–Sasuke mencoba membuat lukisan yang benar-benar abstrak tetapi Sakura masih bisa menebak apa arti dari lukisan tersebut. Terkadang ia merasa lebih jenius daripada Shikamaru jikalau sudah berhasil menebak arti dari lukisan pria itu.

Hingga ia sampai pada lukisan ketiga, seseorang memanggilnya.

"Jidat!"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. Ino, wanita yang memanggil Sakura, menghampirinya dan langsung memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

"P-pig! A-aku tak b-bisa b-bernapas!" Ujar Sakura terbata-bata yang merasakan sesak di dadanya─_sesak yang bertambah tatkata tatapannya bertemu dengan tatapannya_.

Ino segera melepaskan pelukannya demi keselamatan sahabat pinknya itu dan dengan senyum cerah ia berkata, "Hahaha, maaf, aku rindu sekali padamu, Jidat! Ku kira kau tak akan datang."

Sakura terpaku melihat senyum merona sahabatnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa iri dengan Ino. Wajah cantiknya bak _Barbie_, senyum indahnya yang memesona, auranya yang sangat menyenangkan dan semua yang ada pada diri Ino. Sakura iri padanya.

Bahkan ketika di sekolah dulu, Ino selalu mendapat perhatian dari semua orang. Setiap ia berjalan berdampingan bersama dengan gadis pirang itu, ia selalu merasa kecil, sangat kecil. Ia selalu mencoba menggapai Ino saat itu, tapi alampun tahu ia tak bisa menjadi Ino. Bahkan sekarang, ia masih merasa sangat kecil ketika bertemu lagi dengan Ino dan kini ia merasa semakin kecil ketika melihat pria itu di samping sahabatnya.

"Baiklah, kalian berdua tunggu di sini, aku akan mengambil minuman, _okey_?" Ujar Ino dengan bersemangat dan langsung beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu In─" Sebelum Sakura berhasil mencegah Ino pergi, gadis itu sudah terlebih dahulu hilang dari pandangan.

Sakura hanya bisa meneguk salivanya ketika suasana canggung mendominasi antara dia dan pria itu. Ingin sekali rasanya ia lari dari sana sekarang juga dan pulang ke rumah daripada harus berdiam diri di samping pria tersebut. Keheningan menemani mereka berdua beberapa saat sampai sang pria membuka suara.

* * *

"Aku baru tahu kau tak seberisik dulu," Ujar pria itu dengan nada dingin yang sudah menjadi khasnya sejak dulu.

Jujur saja, Sakurapun tidak tahu sejak kapan dia menjadi sosok yang lebih tenang dan dewasa. Terkadang ia rindu dengan sifatnya yang dulu, selalu berisik. Dulu juga, ia adalah gadis yang cengeng dan manja, yang selalu rewel dan hanya bisa diam ketika melihat lukisannya. Tapi, kini semuanya sudah berbeda di matanya, ia tak bisa menjadi dirinya yang dulu lagi. Ia adalah Sakura yang baru, Sakura yang dewasa, dan Sakura yang kuat.

Sakura tersenyum,"Aku juga baru tahu kau cukup peduli dengan perubahan sekitarmu sekarang, Sasuke-kun."

Yang disebut namanya hanya bisa terdiam, tak tahu mau menjawab apa. Entah karena memang ia sekarang lebih peduli dengan sekitar atau karena ia terlalu mengenal Sakura bahkan setelah sekian lamanya mereka tak bertemu.

"Mungkin karena Ino, kau sudah berubah menjadi lebih baik," Ujar Sakura lagi sembari menatap lukisan di hadapannya.

Ia mengelus lukisan tersebut, memperhatikan detil bentuk dan warna lukisan tersebut. Pikirannya berputar, berusaha mengingat lukisan di hadapannya.

"Lukisan ini sama sepertimu─" Sakura menggantung kalimatnya.

Ah! Dia ingat sekarang, lukisan ini memiliki arti─

"─indah, sempurna, dan tak nyata."

Sakura membalikkan badannya menghadap lelaki berambut raven tersebut. Matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya tak ada yang berubah. Hanya saja ia terlihat semakin dewasa. Gadis bersurai merah jambu itu tersenyum lagi menampakkan wajah bahagia─_dalam arti sebenarnya_.

"Sakura, Sasuke-kun, ini minumannya,"

Ino terlihat agak kesulitan memegang tiga gelas tersebut. Sasuke dengan sigap membantu gadis pirang itu dengan mengambil dua gelas. "Terima kasih, Sayang."

"Selamat untuk kalian berdua!" Ucap Sakura yang membuat perhatian dua insan di hadapannya kembali. "Selamat atas pertunangan kalian!"

Gadis itu tersenyum yang membuat sahabatnya ikut tersenyum. "Terimakasih, Jidat."

Sakura bahagia melihat dua orang yang berperan dalam hidupnya bahagia. Tentu saja, sebagai sahabat kau akan bahagia melihat sahabatmu bahagia bahkan ketika artinya kau yang akan terjatuh.

.

.

.

.

_Sasuke baru saja selesai melukis di kanvas hadiah pemberian Sakura saat hari ulang tahunnya. Ia menunjukkan lukisan itu kepada gadis cherry di sebelahnya. _

"_Coba tebak apa arti lukisan in?" Tanya Sasuke pada gadis di sampingnya._

_Sakura tersenyum dan bertanya,"Kalau aku benar bagaimana?"_

"_Aku akan mengajakmu kencan nanti malam," _

_Dengan percaya diri Sakura menjawab, "Sempurna, indah, dan tak nyata." _

.

.

END

.

.

Hai! Ini pertama kalinya tulis SasuSaku. So sorry, don't blame me kalo jelek. Mohon kritik dan sarannya senpaiiiii .,


End file.
